


Build A Bucky bear

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Build A Bear, M/M, bucky is a big kid, for everyone, let them make teddy bears ok, nothing but fluff, steve is a big kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Just some fluff for our super soldiers





	Build A Bucky bear

“Steve can’t you just tell me where we’re going?” **  
**

“Nope.” Steve says making sure to pop the p smiling all smug.

Bucky rolls his eyes even though he’s smiling, nothing could take down his mood today, it was their first wedding anniversary and Steve was taking him somewhere for it.

The blonde had already got him his favorite coffee from starbucks inside his favorite Target with the super sweet cashier who always gave him the sweetest smile and asked him how his day was going, never forgetting his name and just making him feel good. And now they were off to somewhere else, he couldn’t wait.

                                             ________________

At this time of night, the mall was much less crowded, which means when Steve takes the silk blindfold off of Bucky’s eyes he made him wear,  _(he kept cheating and opening his eyes so blindfold it was)_ it’s like he has the toy store all to himself. At the brunette’s small gasp, Steve knows he did good. He saw the way his husbands eyes had secretly lit up when they passed this store before. He had played it off as nothing, but Steve knew.

Steve slides up behind him and hugs him close whispering in his ear, “Make as many as you want sweetheart.”

Bucky turns in his arms and just….looks at him for a second not sure he can believe Steve really took him here and it not being a joke, when he sees the expression on the blondes face though….he knows this is for real, he ducks his head kind of shyly that he’s excited about building teddy bears to your liking, but…it was something they didn’t have back in the 40’s and now…it just looks so cool.

He leans up and forward and kisses Steve tenderly, one the blonde returns happily sighing softly into the kiss.

                                    ___________________

Bucky ends up making six teddy bears, because after making the first one, he wanted to get one for a few others who he knew would like one. Steve caves after Bucky is on his fourth one and makes a few of his own, both getting lost in the simple, but fun act of getting their bears stuffed with stuffing and then finding what they wanted to put on them.

By the time the store is closing, Bucky has his six all in their little house boxes and Steve has four of his own in the same boxes. The blonde would feel silly but, he honestly doesn’t. When was the last time him and Bucky could just relax and act like kids? To damn long.

                                                 ________________

Bucky gives one to Wanda who coo’s over her sweet purple bear in a simple red dress. Sam eyes his bear fondly, of course Bucky had given him a falcon bear. Thor gets a blue bear who has a striking resemblance to the god of thunder. Thor takes it with glee. Nat of course gets a lovely black bear in a cute swim suit and a red wig. She offers him a small grateful smile for it and cuddles it close.

The last two Bucky keeps for himself, Steve gives one of his four to Tony and of course his was a iron man bear. Tony proudly places it in his lab. He gives one to Peter next, who looks the most excited about getting one after Bucky and Steve. In this moment Peter looks his age, cuddling the finding nemo bear to his chest. Kid has no right looking so cute.

The last bear to be given away goes to Bruce, who at first isn’t sure of why he’s being given a rainbow teddy bear, but thanks them anyway with a grateful smile, he can’t help putting it in his own lab much like Tony did.

Steve keeps his last bear for himself, his Bucky bear to go with both of Bucky’s Captain America bears.


End file.
